The ABC's of Germany and Italy
by Erin Elric
Summary: There are many words out there that can describe my days with Italy these are just some of them. Told in Germany's POV.


A/N: Erin here hope you guys enjoy this story took a lot out of me to write it. By the way some of the translations I got from an online resource so if it's wrong I'm sorry. Enjoy the story.

The ABC's of Italy and Germany

A is for Angel

I'm all ways perplexed by Italy's behavior. I found him sitting at my kitchen table sketching something while listening to music. I know I have heard of a something called free writing when you write whatever comes to your mind, but I think he's the only free artist I know of.

Whatever is on his mind he draws it. It's strange really. Though no matter how weird his art is, it's always lovely. He was listening to music so he didn't know I was in the room. I snuck up behind him and looked down at the picture. I could almost hear the music he was listening to and made a note to lecture him about possible hearing damage. The picture was very lovely there was a man with angel wings spread across the sky and I realized that the angel in the picture kind of looked like me.

I laid my hands on his shoulders causing him to look up at me. He removed his headphones and said. "Hello Germany. What's up?"

I pointed at the picture. "What's with the picture?"

"Oh uh… it's an angel."

"I see that but it looks a lot like me."

He blushed. He nodded. "It is you kind of."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why would you draw me as an angel I'm as far from an angel that you can get?"

He looked away and whispered. "Not to me you're not." He looked back at me and smiled brightly. "You're like a guardian angel to me. You all ways look out for me and all ways take care of me."

I felt myself blush and patted him on the head and said. "If you say so Italy."

B is for Blue

One day I was sitting outside reading. My peace was soon interrupted by Italy suddenly sitting beside me. He was silent for a few moments just staring at the clouds slowly moving above us then he finally spoke.

"Hey Germany?"

I sighed. "Yes Italy." I said as I closed my book. There would be no peace for me now at this moment.

He paused then finally asked. "What is your favorite color?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you ask such a…" I stopped myself then finally said. "I really don't have a favorite color."

He tilted his head and asked. "How can you not have one?"

I shrugged. "I just don't."

He smiled. "Mine's blue." He said looking up at the sky. "Like the sky." He said then looked at me. He smiled then said. "Hey your eyes are that color too."

I felt myself blush as he got up from the bench. "I guess I'll let you get back to your book."

"Italy," I said. He looked back at me and I said. "My favorite color is brown like…" Damn I couldn't say it.

He tilted his head. "Ve, brown really? I figured you'd like grey." He said as he left.

C is for cute

Today I was working on some paper work. I was so close to being done when my office door flew open.

"Germany!" Cried the smaller nation.

Not again. He leaped across the desk and landed in my lap. This time was ready for him and didn't fall into the floor like last week. "What is it now?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Do you like me? Prussia said you don't like me anymore."

Damn it bruder. Last week he did the same thing. Why was Prussia trying to make his life so difficult? "Of course I like you. Haven't we been over this before?"

He looked away and whispered. "Do you… think I'm cute?"

I nearly tossed him in the floor. "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"I don't know! Prussia told me I should."

I'm going to kill my brother. I thought for a moment how should I answer this one. If I tell him yes then who knows what would happen, but if I told him no then he would cry and wine for days… I look down at him. He was smiling at me as if I had the key to the best pasta in the world before I finally said. "Yes you can be cute."

His eyes widened and he hugged me before he finally jumped out of my lap. He ran out of the room shouting. "Prussia he called me cute! Give me that case of beer like you promised!"

I jumped from my chair and yelled. "Dimmit Prussia!"

D is for Depressed

I have never seen Italy depressed really. Though I have noticed about the same time every year he all ways looks so sad. I feel bad for him I don't know what could possibly make someone so happy so depressed. I hate seeing him like that. I wanted to talk to him about it.

I found him sitting outside staring at the sky with a cat on his lap. Where he keeps finding the cat I'll never know. "Italy." I said getting his attention.

He looked back at me and smiled weakly. I walked up beside him pausing. I wasn't real sure what to say. Then I finally asked. "Why do you look so sad?"

He raised an eyebrow then looked down at the ground. He let out a sigh then finally said. "I'm not sad. It's hard to be sad when you're around."

I smiled to myself. Oh well maybe one day he'll tell me.

E is for Energy

I have noticed that Italy seems to have a boundless amount of energy. I watched him run around the kitchen humming and cooking. I finally sat down my paper and asked.

"Why do you never have this much energy when we're training?"

He stopped cooking and looked back at me. He smiled brightly and said. "Ve because I enjoy cooking." He smiled brighter. "And my cooking seems to make you happy."

I frowned. "You do realize that running laps like I tell you too would make happy too, right?"

He paused placing his figure on his lips like he was thinking. "Well… I guess so." He shrugged. "Sorry Germany." He handed me a plate. "Have some pasta."

F is for Forever

It's hard to read when someone is talking to you.

"Germany." Italy poked my shoulder. "Germany I have a question for you."

I frowned. "What is it now?"

He sighed then asked. "Are we going to be friends forever?"

I sat my book down. "Haven't we been over this before?"

"Si." He said touching his fingers together.

I shook my head. "Ja, Italy we are going to be friends forever."

"Even if something bad happens?"

"Yes."

"Even if I betray you?"

I sighed. "Yes Italy."

He paused and asked. "Ve are you sure?"

"Ja Italy we will be friends forever."

He smiles. "Okay. I'm happy to hear that."

There was silence as I kept reading my book when Italy suddenly asked.

"Are we going to be a couple forever?"

I yelped and dropped my book.

G is for German

I was lucky today I got a lot of work done. I was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. I had told mine bruder to keep Italy out of my hair for a while.

I could hear talking from the kitchen.

"Let's go over it again. Introduce yourself." My bruder said.

There was a pause. "Mein Name ist Italien."

"Gut."

I walked into the kitchen.

Italy jumped up. "Hallo Germany! Prussia is teaching me German."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, that's nice."

He nodded. "I've messed up most of the pronunciation but I'm learning."

My brother smirked and said. "Italy remember what I taught you?"

He nodded and said. "Ja! I remember." He smiled brightly and said proudly. "Iche liebe dich!"

I felt a blush come across my face. Prussia was laughing at me and Italy looked confused. Damn it. "Do you even know what you said?" I asked my voice was shaking.

He blushed. "No, was it bad?"

"It means…" I blushed further.

"Tell him bruder!" Prussia chided.

Freaking ass. I was going to kill him later. "It means… I…" I could have died of embarrassment. "It means I love you!" I shouted.

Italy blinked tilted his head smiled then said. "Oh okay. Iche liebe dich." He then left the room.

If it was possible to die from embarrassment I would have died then.

H is for Holy Rome

It was a few days after I had seen Italy really depressed. I was drawing up the new attack plans when Italy walked into my office.

"Germany." He said softly.

I looked at him. "What's wrong Italy?"

He sat down at the chair across from the desk looking as if he was searching for something to say. "Germany when I was depressed it was because… it was the day that Hole Rome died."

I wasn't expecting that. Italy told me about Holy Rome and how he had left and their promise to meet again. I couldn't believe that he was still trying to hold a promise from that long ago. I felt a twinge of familiarity when he spoke about him. When he was done talking I had never seen someone so depressed.

I reached out to him and laid my hand on his shoulder and I have no idea where it came from but I said. "Don't worry Italy; Holy Rome is all ways with you."

He smiled then started crying. I pulled him into a hug and eventually he calmed down.

I is for Italian

It was the day after Italy had learned some German. I felt kind of embarrassed by what he had said to me but I tried to ignore it. I flipped through my book on Italian. I had learned some phrases when I first went into World War I. It was just words that were necessary. I needed to brush up; Italy couldn't learn more German than I knew Italian.

I flipped onto one chapter that was on addressing people. I scanned through the words and saw the phrase. "I love you."

I blushed and shut the book quickly. I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. I opened the book again and looked at it. I memorized it quickly.

Italy suddenly walked into my office nearly scaring me to death. He smiled and laughed. "What are you doing?" He saw the book. "I can teach you Italian, Germany. You don't need a book for that, ve."

I looked up at him before I could speak he said.

"Wouldn't that be cool if we learned each other's languages? After all I know a few things in German now. Ooh you should teach me how to say pasta in German. Do they have a word for that?"

I just laughed I couldn't help it really. He brightens my day sometimes and frustrates the hell out of me other times.

He laughed then said. "Remember Germany, Iche liebe dich."

I wondered if he knew the weight of those words or was he just tossing them around like school kids do. I decided to test my theory and said. "Ti amo."

He froze his eyes lit up then suddenly he blushed. He opened his mouth to speak but looked away staring at the walls.

I froze. "Sorry Italy I…"

He suddenly hugged me and said again. "Iche liebe dich."

"Ti amo troppo." Gott I may never know what he means exactly but I'll let him have this moment.

J is for Jokes

Neither one of use was very good at telling jokes. I didn't have much of sense of humor any ways so I never really noticed. I realized in the last few months how many times I have laughed at Italy.

I watched Italy run around playing with a cat laughing and giggling the whole time. A smile came across my face. Sure Italy wasn't very good at telling jokes but little does he know he makes me laugh.

K is for Kiss

I always felt so embarrassed when Italy greeted me by kissing me on the cheek. I've wanted to tell him to stop but I could never bring myself to do it.

Today Italy ran into my office wrapped his arms around me. He kissed one cheek then the other. "Hallo, Germany!"

"Hallo Italy. How are you today?" I ignored the burning feeling going across my face. Oh well one day I'll tell him to stop greeting me like that. Maybe I should just remain standing whenever he was around so he couldn't reach my face.

L is for Lips

I realized the first time he kissed me that his lips were really soft. I caught myself studying them whenever near me. I wondered how it was possible he could lips that soft.

"How do get you lips so soft?"

M is for Moon

The moon lit up the whole room. I stared at it; it was almost so bright that I could almost read by it. I leaned back in my chair. I enjoyed moon light. I could hear Italy snoring in my bed. I made a mental note to tell him once again not to sleep in my bed.

I sighed thinking of him. He was like the sun and I was like the moon. We had similarities sometimes but mostly differences but one needed the other. He brighten the world like the sun I came around when the world was dark. I frowned at myself realizing that I was comparing myself to the moon. Where the hell did that come from?

N is for Nightmare

No sooner was I done comparing myself to the moon Italy suddenly bolted out of bed screaming. I knocked the chair back running to his side. Tears were falling down his face.

"Italy what's wrong?"

In between tears he said. "I had a nightmare."

I got into bed and pulled him close to me. "It'll be okay Italy. I'm here for you."

"Thanks." He sobbed.

O is for Obsession

Today Italy informed me I was obsessed with cleaning. I frowned I don't realize that I had an obsession with cleaning.

"How?" I asked

He laughed and said. "You clean almost as much as I make pasta."

Well that answered that question.

P is for Pasta

Before World War II most of the food I ate was German food. Thanks to Italy I discovered I like pasta. I soon realized that I kept asking Italy to make it for me almost every day. After the war was over there many things I missed but I think the biggest thing was the smell of pasta being made in my kitchen.

Q is for Quiet

Quiet is not a word that Italy knows I have learned. Quiet is something I enjoy however. I soon learned within weeks of our friendship that quietness is something I won't have for a long time.

R is for Rest

Rest is something in Italy vocabulary expect for when he is bothering me. He wondered around me poking my shoulders and my arms repeatedly asking.

"Can we play football? Germany, let's play."

I sighed and said. "Give it a rest Italy."

"Rest? But I've already had my nap for today."

Idiot.

S is for Sweet

Many people don't know this but I really do enjoy sweets. I even enjoy baking when I get the time to do that is. Today I had the time I baked a nice chocolate cake. No sooner had I taken it out of the oven my brother ran into the room chanting cake over and over again. Italy wondered into the kitchen and stared at the cake and all he said was.

"Germany you bake?"

I cut him a piece of cake and he told me it was the best cake he had ever had. Maybe I should bake more often.

T is for Trust

"Do you trust me?" Italy suddenly asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

I paused then asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Then believe me when I tell you something the first time and stop asking me the same questions."

U is for Unique

I've been told that mine and Italy's friendship is a unique one I'm not sure what they mean but that but…

"Germany!" Italy called hugging me.

I patted his back and sighed. I guess our friendship is unique.

V is for Ve

There are several things I have wondered about Italy. How could he eat that much pasta and not get fat? How does that one piece of hair stand out like that? Why is he so spacey? And…

"Ve Germany I made pasta."

Why does he say ve?

"Italy can I ask you a question?"

"Ve sure Germany."

"Why do you say ve before every other sentence?"

He paused. "I say ve before every other sentence?"

Oh crap he didn't notice this before. I blushed and said. "Ja did you not notice?"

He shook his head and blushed. "Ve…" He clamped his hand over his mouth.

I sighed. Oh well guess he knows now.

W is for Wrong

A lot of things I have done in life was wrong. Sometimes it's hard not to look back at your past decisions and rethink what you chose to do. I leaned back in my desk chair when I heard a familiar voice call.

"Germany where are you!"

I sighed to myself. Sometimes I think back and wonder how different my life would be if I left Italy in that box of tomatoes. I sighed nein I think my life would be boring if I left that box alone. Of all the things in my life that I have done,

"I'm in my office!" I called to him.

He walked in the room and started talking. I don't regret opening that box of tomatoes.

X is for Xenophobia

Honestly as many times that Italy was bullied as a child I'm surprised he doesn't have xenophobia. I watched him run up to random nations and hug them and chat with them at the last meeting. I guess the Italian had never met a stranger.

Y is for Youth

For a nation youth is eternal. We will never age beyond our twenties. But I am convinced after spending years with Italy he never grew past his childhood.

Z is for Zeal

I didn't know it was possible for one person to express so much zeal of something. I sat there on the porch with my book in my hand. Italy ran up to me and expressed.

"Germany! You're my best friend forever! Remember Iche liebe dich."

I smiled and nodded. "Friends forever." He really had a lot of zeal for me.

A/N: *collapses* that was harder to do than what I thought. X, Y, and Z was the hardest to come up with.

Translation time:

German: Mein Name ist Italien (is my name is Italy) Hallo (is hello) Ja (Yes) Nein (No) Iche liebe dich (I love you)

Italian: Ti amo (I love you) adding troppo to it makes (I love you too)


End file.
